I don't love you like i loved you yesterday
by xXxchemicalxnightmarexXx
Summary: Set 150 years after end of new moon. edward doesn't stay but leave's bella after dropping her home but somthing does come back for her something dangerous something beutiful.... first fan fic so yerr read!
1. Into

B POV

When he left me I never thought I would get over him. It felt like he had stolen my heart. I spent years of my human life thinking about him. Were he was. What he's doing. If he ever thinks about me at all. I was so preoccupied with wishing that I failed to notice the danger. The beautiful danger drawing ever closer.


	2. I

"Well Bella it has been a while" a soft voice whispered in my ear. I froze dropping the glass I was currently holding. I heard a chuckle from behind me

"Come now Felix don't scare the poor child" I felt 'Felix' take a step back from me and I turned around slowly. There in front of me were four terrifyingly familiar faces; there pale skin shining in the moonlight as there deep red eyes glistened.

"Aro" I whispered. Taking a step back.

"Bella dear, what did they do to you?" He asked but he didn't really seem to be aiming the question at me. But rather the very tall man known as Felix

"Well Aro I'm sure we can fix that" He grinned taking a step towards me"

Aro chuckled again "Yes I'm sure we can"....

That was my last memory. My last memory as a pitiful human. A lot had changed since then. I had changed since then. I was no longer the weak insecure little human girl but rather a beautiful, sexy, confident vampire. I found a lot of things had changed since I had been turned as well. For one I was very powerful having the power to control everything and anything as well as a shield I could use to protect myself and others. Two I was wanted, being part of ARO's guard was like being part of a huge family that worked and ruled together. Three I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love.

I climbed into my black Brera Auto delta J5 3.2 C. Turning on the intercom as I raced at 138 down the deserted streets of Rome. As I clicked call a familiar face appeared on the windscreen next to me.

"Izzie. There are sixteen of them; Felix is down there already with Demetri."

The childishly sweet voice told me.

"Thanks Jane. I'll be there in 8 minutes. Tell Heidi That I want to go shopping later

I need some new shoes" I told Jane as I reared around the corner perfectly

A high pitch giggle erupted over the line.

"Ow yes because your collection of over 300 hundred shoes is not enough"

She told me sarcastically.

I pouted "but I wanted some blue heels" she laughed again shaking her head

"Okay Izzie I'll let her know for you" I grinned "love you forever" I told her.

I just heard her laugh as the line went dead.

I pulled over, into a seemingly deserted street. Only I saw him smirking in the shadows of a near by alley. Jumping out of the car I ran into my lover's arms.

"Hay baby I missed you" he told me as his muscular arms wrapped around my feminine frame as we shared a hot passionate kiss. Everything was so perfect. A small breeze blew across our immovable faces bringing with it a new sent. I stiffened turning to my left only to see a crazed man running towards us unnaturally fast for a human, his red eyes alight with thirst I prepared myself for the fight but before he could reach us or do any damage he was caught in a one arm hold by my truly beloved.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm kissing my wife" he told the man sternly before ripping him into pieces and throwing him into the blazing fire 50 feet away from us.

I giggled, lowering myself into a crouching position.

"Let's go kick some new born ass!" I yelled. Felix grinned at me as the first attack came.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
okay so new at this

review

what did u think

should i wright more??

i no this is really really short but the next chapters r longer

xx

rose


	3. II

oww por me no reviews *cries*

i decided to right this short lil bit before i really got into the story. wanted to build the relasioship a bit.

tell me what u think

rose

x

We throw the last of the newborns onto the hungry flames the fire we had burning as we discussed the days work. Demetri stretched out as the last of the screams died down "I killed Four of the mother fucka's today" he told us "… beat that" this was a little game we all played. The one who killed the most people got first dibs on dinner. "I killed five OWNED!" Felix yelled punching the air in his triumph over Demetri who groaned in defeat. I stood up dusting myself of and heading back to my car. "Hay Izzie you never said how many you killed" Felix yelled after me, even thought I could hear him even if he whispered. "Yer Izzie spill or are you embarrassed" Demetri sniggered. I smirked at him climbing in my car and rolling the window down. Felix walked over to me and leaned in for a kiss, I leaned towards him, lifting my body up slightly so as I could reach his face. I licked from the corner of his mouth up to his ear making him shiver in pleasure. "Seven" I whispered "I win" I giggled before pulling the car into a 360 turn and driving away laughing to myself at the look on his face. Life was good.

"Ow come on Bella be nice!" Demetri begged as I paced in front of the terrified humans, smelling each one as I passed looking for the sent that suited my appetite today. Good haul if I do say so myself good one to Heidi. "Bella please I'm starving!" Demetri continued to wine. He was such a child sometimes, but I loved him like a brother. I closed my eyes and reached out to the most appealing sent, it was a young women in her late 20's I grabbed her arm pulling her roughly towards me, she screamed and tried to escape but she was no match for my inhuman powers. "Finally you took your time!" Demetri yelled walking forwards and grabbing a man in his late thirty's, he didn't even pause he just dived right in there, biting down on the main artery in the neck, as soon as the humans realised what was going on the screaming started and there cries filled the room. I laughed biting the women's neck and started to feast, the warm blood filling me with a cool satisfaction. I drank until all her blood was drained, by then Felix had joined us. I wiped my mouth dropping the limp body of the human on the floor; the servants would clear her up for me. I glanced over at my husband. He was almost finished with the teenage boy he was feeding on. I remembered back to when I first saw him, not my feeble human memory but the sharp clear vampire memory. He had sat with me for three days, not leaving my side. He had comforted me and explained everything to me when I awoke. I remember opening my eyes and he was the first thing I saw. Feeling my gaze he looked up at me, throwing the corpse to the other side of the room. He walked over to me and wrapped his thick arms around me. I leaned into him breathing in his amazing scent. It was heaven, I felt him bend down slightly (okay a lot, but it's not my fault he's really tall)

I felt his mouth right next to my ear. "How about me and you go back to our room?" he breathed seductively, I leaned back slightly looking up into his eyes they were shining a deep blood red, standing out against his pale olive complexion. I giggled reaching up to meet his lips for a moment before pulling away. He looked at my and licked his lips and leaning forward we moved against each others softly and smoothly. I heard him growl and I giggled as he picked me up and ran towards our room

so yer the main storey will start next chap

review??


	4. III

We throw the last of the newborns onto the hungry flames the fire we had burning as we discussed the days work.

Demetri stretched out as the last of the screams died down "I killed Four of the mother fucka's today" he told us "… beat that" this was a little game we all played. The one who killed the most people got first dibs on dinner. "I killed five OWNED!" Felix yelled punching the air in his triumph over Demetri who groaned in defeat.

I stood up dusting myself of and heading back to my car. "Hay Izzie you never said how many you killed" Felix yelled after me, even thought I could hear him even if he whispered. "Yer Izzie spill or are you embarrassed" Demetri sniggered. I smirked at him climbing in my car and rolling the window down.

Felix walked over to me and leaned in for a kiss, I leaned towards him, lifting my body up slightly so as I could reach his face. I licked from the corner of his mouth up to his ear making him shiver in pleasure. "Seven" I whispered "I win" I giggled before pulling the car into a 360 turn and driving away laughing to myself at the look on his face. Life was good.

"Ow come on Bella be nice!" Demetri begged as I paced in front of the terrified humans, smelling each one as I passed looking for the sent that suited my appetite today. Good haul if I do say so myself good one to Heidi.

"Bella please I'm starving!" Demetri continued to wine. He was such a child sometimes, but I loved him like a brother.

I closed my eyes and reached out to the most appealing sent, it was a young women in her late 20's I grabbed her arm pulling her roughly towards me, she screamed and tried to escape but she was no match for my inhuman powers. "Finally you took your time!" Demetri yelled walking forwards and grabbing a man in his late thirty's, he didn't even pause he just dived right in there, biting down on the main artery in the neck, as soon as the humans realised what was going on the screaming started and there cries filled the room. I laughed biting the women's neck and started to feast, the warm blood filling me with a cool satisfaction. I drank until all her blood was drained, by then Felix had joined us. I wiped my mouth dropping the limp body of the human on the floor; the survants would clear her up for me. I glanced over at my husband. He was almost finished with the teenage boy he was feeding on. I remembered back to when I first saw him, not my feeble human memory but the sharp clear vampire memory. He had sat with me for three days, not leaving my side. He had comforted me and explained everything to me when I awoke. I remember opening my eyes and he was the first thing I saw. Feeling my gaze he looked up at me, throwing the corpse to the other side of the room. He walked over to me and wrapped his thick arms around me. I leaned into him breathing in his amazing scent. It was heaven, I felt him bend down slightly (okay a lot, but it's not my fault he's really tall)

I felt his mouth right next to my ear. "How about me and you go back to our room?" he breathed seductively, I leaned back slightly looking up into his eyes they were shining a deep blood red, standing out against his pale olive complexion. I giggled reaching up to meet his lips for a moment before pulling away. He looked at my and licked his lips and leaning forward we moved against each others lips softly and smoothly. I heard him growl and I giggled as he picked me up and ran towards our room.

Reviews?

please?

x


End file.
